


you can't love anyone else until you first love yourself

by WattStalf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Autofellatio, Blow Jobs, Crack Fic, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Other, fucking why, why, why did i fucking do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian's search for a satisfactory partner yields some interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can't love anyone else until you first love yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This story is proof that I will write anything. Seriously anything. And when someone on the kink meme asked for Adrian sucking his own dick, I delivered.

It wasn't as if there were anyone else in the world that could really please him and he knew that he took his own vanity too far, but he had always been fond of grand gestures. And he knew that grand gestures were especially common within romance and there were many days when his feelings for himself were less pride and more romantic.

Adrian had had his fair share of partners over the years, had been with countless men and women, but nothing had ever aroused him as much as what he could do for himself and the first time he had ignored his shame and gone through with it was one of his fondest memories. He had been young then, and a lot less comfortable with his own vanity, but he had been desperate and horny and curious.

His enthusiasm for gymnastics had left him quite familiar with the jokes made about it, but the more he thought about actually doing it, the more it turned him on until he gave in to temptation and stripped, trying to figure out what sort of position would work best for him. Standing and bending was out; there was no way he could enjoy himself with the blood rushing to his head like that.

He laid down on his bed, his legs against the wall, and started to scoot forward, arching his back. For a moment, he hesitated, trying one last time to talk himself out of this, but he couldn't. He knew exactly what he wanted and exactly what could make him feel good, knew exactly what needed to be done to him. He wouldn't have to say a word to get exactly what he needed and then he could not stop himself from contorting in such a way that he could suck his own cock.

Years went by, and it became one of his favorite private activities. He never stopped trying to find a satisfactory partner, but each time he failed, he knew that he would be able to pleasure himself just fine. It was technically a form of masturbation but it was more than that for him; it was the best sex he had ever had.

No matter how many times he did, he never grew tired of it and it never grew any less appealing. Once he was in the proper position with his erection in his face, he would throb in anticipation and part his lips. He would arch his back a little more then, nudging the head of his cock into his mouth and he would shiver from how positively amazing it felt.

Now he was experienced enough to push the entirety of his member into his mouth, slowly and without gagging himself. He had grown used to the taste of his own sweat and even to the taste of his own semen- that experiment had been necessary. At first, he always pulled out to avoid it, but there were times when he wasn't quick enough, and after the first time he got it in his eye, he knew that he would have to at least see for himself how the taste was. He was surprised to learn that it wasn't unpleasant, but he shouldn't have been, considering his healthy diet. Vegetarians _did_ tend to taste better, after all.

When his cock was completely engulfed in his mouth, he began to suck and moaned around his own length. The warm heat of his mouth felt amazing as always, and he arched his back further, thrusting in more, back and forth. That, coupled with his sucking, was almost enough to do him in the first time and even now, it sent shivers down his spine.

He let out another moan, and the deeper his moans were, the better it felt, reverberating around his cock. His hands balled up into fists, clenching the sheets underneath him as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. His breathing was coming short and sharp now, but he had only just begun and he rolled his tongue over the tip of his cock. Shuddering, he felt positively euphoric, and extended his tongue further down.

This was the best part of it. Sucking was one thing, but he knew exactly where his most sensitive areas were and where to press his tongue to drive himself wild. He'd tried to help other people figure out how to satisfy him like that, but no one had ever done it the way he could. No one ever even got close to doing what he could do.

He sought out all of his most sensitive areas with his tongue, lightly pressing and letting out more throaty moans. His eyes rolled back in ecstasy as he reached every place, running his tongue all the way to the base of his cock. He began to jerk his hips rapidly, frantically, as he felt his orgasm approaching. It never took him very long, not when he was giving himself exactly what he needed. He didn't have to waste time on the awkwardness, falling into the rhythm of things; he already knew the rhythm by heart and could bring himself to the edge without any trouble.

With one final thrust into his mouth, one last nudge from his tongue, he was overcome, momentarily blinded from the sheer pleasure as he came. His seed spilled into the back of his mouth and he swallowed without hesitation, still not minding his taste anymore than before. He relaxed, sinking back into his bed so that he could lay flat, riding the waves of his orgasm and moaning quietly.

Just like always, better than anything he had ever experienced with another person. Just like always, it was the best sex he had ever had. Not once had he regretted the decision to try sucking himself off, and he could barely remember why he had ever hesitated in the past. He knew that he would never find a partner that would satisfy him, but in the moments after he finished himself off, he didn't mind. There wasn't need for anyone else as long as he had himself.

**Author's Note:**

> im not even sure if im sorry anymore


End file.
